Fantasía
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: "Las manos de Kageyama además de suaves sobre su cabello al tacto como recordaba las raras veces que lo hacía, iban formadas por sus largos dedos que delineaban el balón que colocaba con maestría. Para muchos era solo un toque común, para él algo especial. Sonaba estúpido, pero mataría incluso para ser ese balón manoseado." (KageHina)


**"Fantasía"**

(KageHina)

_"Fantasía: Facultad humana para representar mentalmente sucesos, historias o imágenes_

_de cosas que no existen en la realidad o que son o fueron reales pero no están presentes."_

* * *

El jugador número diez del Karasuno jamás pensó encontrarse en esta situación tan ridícula y predispuesta por su mismísima culpa. Era tan ocurrente e inmaduro para actuar frente a las personas, y eso en este instante le estaba dando _"el tiro por la culata"_, como diría su madre en forma de regaño cada vez que hacía algo mal en alguna reunión rara familiar.

Tras llegar a su casa después de los partidos de práctica entre ellos mismos (que se ponían cada vez más densos por la cercanía de las eliminatorias nacionales) no dejó de pensar en aquello que tenía tiempo escondiendo, no se sacó de la cabeza la imagen de su ahora "mejor amigo", según lo presentó Kageyama en una ocasión con sus compañeros de escuela media, y sus desplantes de belleza antinatural para los simples mortales, que ni él propio Tobio caía en cuenta que tenía. Esos pensamientos que traía cargando desde hace cuanto tiempo atrás que lo vio en las regaderas, cada día más formado, tosco pero de manos gráciles y fuertes. Donde la admiración pasó a un afecto increíble, y de allí fue tornándose en cariño hasta pegar en lo más carnal de sus instintos.

Shouyou corrió hacia su alcoba agradeciendo el vacío de su casa en la tarde, que de haberlo visto con expresión de confusión estaría en este momento ocupado evadiendo preguntas que ni él mismo podía responderse.

Cerró la puerta detrás suyo con fuerza, arrojó su bolso deportivo sin miedo a que algo se rompiera. La cama antes tendida ahora tenía al adolescente encima sudoroso tras el juego de voleibol sabatino, que se restregaba entre las cobijas escondiéndose de las fuerzas místicas que pudieran andar en ese instante juzgando sus pensamientos.

Después un largo grito que no pudo ser evitado con sus gruñidos de replica, las almohadas quedaron arrugadas entre sus puños encerrados con coraje.

Y es que el joven _Shou_ no entendía como podía gustarle. No podía entender más bien porqué seguía gustándole si ambos eran varones.

Lo feo del caso, que Kageyama no tenía la menor idea de sus sentimientos, y sin querer le daba plataformas de donde aferrarse, diciendo que juntos eran invencibles.

¿Lo peor? Que jamás negaría sus abrazos, y estaba seguro hasta se dejaría besar las mejillas con tal de verlo contento, pero no habría atisbo de amor en ello de su parte.

* * *

Entre suspiros pesados que de poco le robaban la energía, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron.

Cuando usaba el borde de su camiseta para secarse las perlas de sudor que en vez de hacerle ver horrible o demacrado, resaltaban más su cuerpo por la práctica diaria y continua.

Las manos de Kageyama además de suaves sobre su cabello al tacto como recordaba las raras veces que lo hacía, iban formadas por sus largos dedos que delineaban el balón que colocaba con maestría. Para muchos era solo un toque común, para él algo especial.

Sonaba estúpido, pero mataría incluso para ser ese balón manoseado, incluso a sabiendas de que suena enfermizo. Necesitaba sentir sus manos rozando su cuerpo.

Estos sentimientos no quieren alejarse. Las sensaciones de mariposas en el estómago no se disipaban, el hormigueo entre sus piernas y la dureza entre sus _shorts_ deportivos a causa de esa imagen no le dejaba de torturar.

Es la madrugada y todos duermen, cierra con seguro la puerta y silencioso empieza con la satisfacción que busca liberar.

¿Cómo podría evitarlo? Si con una vez que probó de aquel cuerpo en sueños de pubertad ya se siente un adicto al contorneo de los dedos imaginarios sobre su abdomen antes de llegar a la zona bajo su ombligo, cada vez más real, cada instante más cálido; Con el aliento de la respiración del más alto sobre su cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

Su imaginación estaba cobrándole factura, cubierto en medio de las sábanas mordía su labio entre manifestaciones en forma de sueños realistas, podía escucharlo perfectamente diciéndole "Hinata idiota" sobre la lamentable situación que se desarrollaba, en lo que apretaba su piel forzándose a imaginar que eran las fuertes manos de Tobio abarcando cada espacio libre y quitando las prendas que no hacían más que estorbar en su camino, ese insulto infantil suena tan candente, cuando los labios imaginarios lamen su falo y los dedos frotan su entrada en movimientos circulares buscando incitarlo mientras él mismo frota del gel lubricante que ha comprado por las repetidas ocasiones que se ha hecho tanto en sí mismo.

Y de repente ya no era su propia fuerza sacando hasta lo que no. Ya no había un solitario Shouyou dentro de una alcoba silenciosa.

Era él, era Kageyama, los besos y el desenfreno sexual.

Cerró los ojos una vez más dejándose llevar por la fantasía de sentirse amado, entregándose por completo a su mejor amigo y rival, una vez más.

* * *

Hace siglos que no pasaba a dejar un poco de mis escritos, jaja. Y siempre vuelvo con escritos de un solo capítulo con motivos de los aniversarios, cumpleaños o fechas chidas para temas sobre los cuales escribir.

_But well_, ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi Sol favorito de toda la vida, Hinata Shouyou!

¡Ay los vidrios!

-Lady


End file.
